Fallen
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: My name is Light Yagami. I am a Fallen Angel who vowed to destroy the demon who caused me to sin and be kicked out of Heaven. But...what's with this human who has started coming to my workplace so often? Why does he look at me like that? Light's P-O-V, rated T for good reason, OoC-ness, I do not and never will own Death Note.
1. Prologue

**My first official Death Note noncrossover story! I'm nervous about just how good it is, but who knows. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Large black wings folded into their rightful spots on my back. I brushed some of my brown hair out of my eyes and strolled out of the Alleyway, easily blending in with the crowds of people. I kept my eye out, searching, waiting. I could feel a demonic presence about.

My name is Yagami Light. I was an average student, about to enter college, when I died and became an angel. However, that was short lived as a demon caused me to sin, which thus resulted in me getting kicked out of Heaven, forced to live forever as a Fallen Angel, an angel cursed to live among humans for all eternity. The demon that caused me to sin went by the name of Kira, and I intend to make him pay for what he's done.

The crowd grew thinner, and I realized dusk was nearing. Frowning, I made a sharp turn into a thankfully empty alleyway. Once out of sight, I unfolded my wings and took off into the skies. The wind messed with my hair as I flew to the largest building in this town. I landed in an alleyway next to it and folded my wings back up, then walked several blocks to a hotel that I was staying at.

I made my way to my room and crashed onto the bed, feeling exhaustion overwhelm me. Another day of searching for him, failed. It was honestly becoming a tiring routine. But I won't give up. I WILL find Kira and I WILL bring him down.

Fatigue made my eyelids feel heavy as stone, and my caramel colored eyes slid shut. Tomorrow was going to be another exhausting day. Might as well get some sleep.

**I'm aware that it is short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally! Chapter 2 is finished! Told ya it'd be longer! I own nothing except for a few characters who are making an appearance. Enjoy!**

My caramel eyes opened, squinting as the sunlight assaulted them. After taking a few minute to adjust to the light, I got up and made my bed. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom connected to my room. I set the water for a somewhat hot temperature, changed out of my white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, and got in, relaxing as the water ran down my spine and my wings.

You may think getting your wings wet isn't a good idea, and yeah, it's not. But sometimes it's fine, because the water cleans out dirt and whatnot from the feathers. It's only bad when you have to make a quick escape.

I finished my shower and got out. After drying myself off, I changed into a white button up shirt and indigo jeans. I brushed my hair, making sure it was perfect, and left the hotel. The time was about 7:30. I had time to grab a quick breakfast before work.

I walked to the local café. A waitress with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin greeted me. "Welcome, Light. The usual?"

"Yes, please." This was a routine I was used to. I sat at a table near the corner and stared outside until she brought me my usual order-black coffee and a plain blueberry muffin. I finished it, paid, left a tip and walked out. I then walked into an alley and spread my wings, taking off. I always flew high enough that I wouldn't be seen by any humans, yet low enough that i wouldn't be in the clouds. After a few moments of the blissful flying, I landed in an alley, folded my wings and entered the café on the other side of the city, where I work.

My boss was a woman with waist length platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black tight shirt and matching pants underneath a dark blue coat that reached her knees and black boots. Her hair was always in a low ponytail. I've never seen the actual owner of the café.

"Welcome, Light," she said, tossing a white apron to me, "You know what to do."

I put the apron on and grabbed a notepad. "Of course."

Now, why am I working in a café? Well, with my hunt for Kira taking up most of my time, I don't have the time for a job like a detective, which was what I wanted to be before my death. Plus, if I pose as a regular human, the chances of Kira not detecting my presence in the human world are more likely.

For a while, things went as normal. Things started going south when I went to attend to a young man.

The first thing I noticed about him was the way he sat-legs pulled to his chest and feet on the chair. The next thing I noticed was his appearance.

Messy black hair, pale skin, dark eyes with bags underneath, indicates a lack of sleep. He wore a wrinkled white shirt and indigo jeans with no shoes. He seemed to be deathly thin. He reminded me a bit of a panda.

"Welcome to Kai's Café," I sighed, reciting the line I've long since memorized, "What is your order?"

The man seemed to stare into my soul as he looked into my eyes. I saw a silver of intelligence in his eyes. Intelligence great enough to match my own-maybe even surpass me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as he started to speak with a monotone voice. "Two slices of strawberry cheesecake and a white chocolate cappuccino."

I wrinkled my nose slightly as i wrote down his order. That was a lot of sugar. "Thank you, sir; I'll be right back with your order."

I walked away and pulled the slip of paper off, handing it through the window as the chef hung up his phone. "If you're done talking to your girlfriend," I said, "We have another order."

The chef glared at me. He had collarbone length raven black hair with chin length bangs that his hid left eye, silver-black eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark grey coat over a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Over all of this he wore a white apron.

"Screw you, Light," he snapped, "I was talking to my sister."

I walked away without another word and headed for another open table. I froze when a heavy demonic presence passed by. I looked out the window and got a glimpse of red eyes and a cocky smirk before the presence faded.

Kira had been out there. And he had seen me.

**The people I mention I owned are named, listed in the order they appear:**

**Me (XD)**

**Alaia (:D)**

**Gabriel Thistlewood (^J^)**

**I actually got the name of the cafe from another OC of mine-Kai Sake (That's seriously his name! XD)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


End file.
